Stardust & Champagne
by a kiss of winter
Summary: "What am I gonna do with you?" He opens his mouth to reply, and she smirks. "Don't answer that." [Donna x Tenth, drabble; cute story for the sake of cuteness]


_**author's note:** I blame the Doctor Who marathon on BBC America for this. Donna's cute face is too much to resist, so I wrote this cute piece of her & Ten being adorable dorks.  
_

* * *

_**-xoxo-**_

_**Stardust & Champagne**_

_**-xoxo-**_

Donna lets out a soft laugh, and shakes her head in disbelief. She can't believe this right now. It's too weird; and that's coming from her, a woman who has traveled through the entire universe with an alien in his big, blue time machine. But the oddest thing is, strictly speaking, it's actually normal. That's the thing: for her, it's now weird to be normal. She likes it that way, but this is so... different. A good different, but still questionable.

She looks up at the moon, and lets out a sigh.

"What? What is it?" The Doctor inquires, as he notices her behavior.

Donna looks at him, and smiles. "You are so normal right now. Whatever happened to my spaceman?" she asks.

The Doctor gives a halfhearted shrug. "What, you don't like it?" he says. "I thought this was romantic; candles, champagne, moon-lit beach. Come on, I've got the works here! You should be showering me with kisses or ... something." He wraps his arm around her, and twirls her copper hair around his fingers. "Women are a strange species."

Donna playfully shoves him. "Oi!" she exclaims. She takes his face in her hands, and kisses the tip of his nose. "You're even stranger, mister."

"Got that right," he teases, sporting that typical lopsided smile.

"C'mere," she murmurs. Donna grips the collar of his shirt, and lightly tugs him close. "What am I gonna do with you?" He opens his mouth to reply, and she smirks. "Don't answer that."

The Doctor chuckles, and she laughs with him. Not a soft laugh, but a really, loud geniune laugh. She really can't believe it; she's here, in one of the most cliche romantic settings, on a galactic beach with a crazy man. It's so strangely perfect.

"Look," he says, pointing up to the sky.

Donna glances to the stars, and smiles as she notices a shooting star streak across the sky. "So, what did you wish for?" she asks.

The Doctor shakes his head. "Can't tell you that," he retorts. "Rules."

Donna rolls her eyes. "Come on, wishes don't exist anyway," she argues. "It's just a silly thing people do."

The Doctor pokes her on the shoulder. "I'm not people, and I'm not telling you my wish," he declares.

She lets out a huff, and lays down on the sandy beach. It's not like any other beach; the sand is supposedly made out of dust. The same dust that falls from the celestial bodies in the night sky. It feels magical under her fingertips and she can't help but grab a fistful of it, letting it slide and glitter across her skin. The Doctor lays down next to her, and she smirks. He knows that smirk; and he's about to ignore, just for the time being...

...but it's too late. He's got stardust in his eyes, and Donna's off running, laughing out loud yet again.

"You'll pay for that!" he yells after her.

The Doctor gets to his feet, and wipes the dust off of his face as he takes after her. Luckily, it's a small beach and it doesn't take him long to catch up with her. In only seconds, he snags her from behind in a hug, and Donna's still laughing like a fool.

He kisses her cheek. "You know what?" he muses. "You're too hyper. You should probably calm down with some champagne already."

Donna arches an eyebrow, but then her gaze goes wide as she watches him grab the bottle that's sitting on their picnic blanket. She puts two and two together, starting to back away.

"Don't you dare," she threatens.

But of course, The Doctor starts shaking the bottle, and he pops the cork off; letting the champagne fizz out all over her. Donna's shrieks are now of surprise instead of laughter, and she's doing everything humanly possible to keep dry, but it's impossible.

When the bottle finally stops, Donna is drenched and she's staring him down.

The Doctor looks victorious, and he starts laughing when she lunges forward, slapping him on the chest.

"You idiot, you idiot, you idiot," she says. She reaches up and kisses him on the lips. "Forget what I said before. You'll never be normal, will you?"

"Depends," The Doctor replies. "Do you want me to be?"

"Not a chance," Donna smiles.

_**~ la fin ~**_

* * *

_**author's note:** I could probably fill a pillow with this fluff. If you liked this story, please let me know what you thought with a review! :)_


End file.
